


Spring in Barcelona

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: These Two Hearts [23]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They spent hours reliving the adventure, revelling in the wonders of spring and the raptures of their love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring in Barcelona

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from Timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr: _Spring is in the Air_. I was inspired by the keywords: _flowers, new life, blossom, rebirth, rejuvenating_.
> 
> I don’t quite know why I was inspired to write this, based on the _Spring is in the Air_ prompt… it was a torturous journey full of tears and many tissues, and almost seems to be the antithesis of “Spring”.
> 
> Many thanks to Caedmon for giving this a read-through, and encouraging me to post it **“RIGHT NOW. Right slap now.** ”
> 
> This is part of my "These Two Hearts" series, so some notes regarding that: "Charlie", named in the story, is Rose and Tentoo's second child, a daughter (Charlotte), named after Charles Dickens.
> 
> This is _not_ a baby fic in any way, but conception of a child is mentioned. However, the reference is more about the act leading to conception, rather than the child, herself. But thought I should mention it, just in case.

* * *

It was spring. The soft breezes brought renewed life in their wake. Hope.

The Doctor opened the window, allowing the life-giving air into the bedroom. “Smell that air, Rose Tyler!”

Her weak voice drifted from the bed. “Mmmmm, ‘s lovely.”

He didn’t turn toward her. He shut his eyes and pictured her in his mind: brown eyes sparkling; blond tresses curling in sex-mussed tangles over her pillow; a cheeky, tongue-touched grin lighting her face.

“Sleepy-head!” he teased. “Where would you like to go today?”

There was no answer for a moment, and his breath caught in his throat. “Rose?”

“Hmmmm? Oh, sorry… How about Barcelona again, yeah? The planet, not the city!”

“Not much of an adventure, that, is it?”

“Every day’s an adventure with you, you daft git.”

He nodded, still staring outside at the vibrant blossoms blanketing the trees in pink. Tears stung his eyes. “Quite right, too,” he choked out the words.

“Doctor…”

“Right! Barcelona!”

“Doctor… I need… I’m so cold. Please hold me.”

“Now _that’s_ the best adventure of all, eh?” Though he turned to face her, he averted his gaze, plastering a grin on his face that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“The very best,” she sighed, shivering.

He shuffled over to the bed and slid under the covers, wrapping his thin frame around her quaking one.

“Mmmm, that’s better,” she sighed.

He shut his eyes tight, and nuzzled into her hair, breathing in her familiar scent. It evoked memories of passion-filled nights, and running with hands clasped together, and cuddling in front of the telly for hours on end after long days at work. He swallowed thickly, his throat constricted with the sobs he was suppressing.

“Doctor,” she prompted, easing around to face him, “Look at me. _Look. At. Me_.”

Reluctantly, his eyes fluttered open. A sad, tender smile tugged at his lips and he brushed a tendril of thin grey hair from her wrinkled cheek.

“What do you see?” she asked.

“I see my Rose, my beautiful, precious girl. You are so beautiful.”

“Liar,” she chided with a weak smile.

“Never to you, love. You _are_ beautiful. Always have been.”

She placed a gentle kiss against his lips. “You too, old man. Forever.”

“And you know what? We did it, Rose! Forever together. You and me.”

“Mmmmm-hmmmm,” she nodded. “I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.” She looked deep into his eyes, holding his attention, ensuring he was listening. “But the next adventure is for me alone… my Doctor.”

“Oh, no you don’t! Don’t you dare. Not without me.”

“Doctor…”

“I’m rubbish without you.”

“Feel that breeze, Doctor! You can just feel the spring in the air. ‘S lovely.”

“Spring, Rose!” The Doctor offered another broad grin. “A time for renewal. A time to believe in the impossible.”

“Remember that time we went to Barcelona, and we landed in Gaudí Province?”

He placed a hand on her cheek, acknowledging the memory.

“It was springtime, yeah? The flowers were beautiful!”

“And the dogs were randy!” He chuckled quietly, sniffling back his tears.

“They weren’t the only ones! That’s where Charlie was conceived, if I recall.” She laughed out loud, for once without coughing, and the Doctor thought he had never heard such a wonderful sound.

“Too right she was! Want to go there now?”

“Yes, please!” She reached a hand up to brush his temple, and their bond flared to brilliance, her presence bright in his mind, golden and rich, entwining with his.

They spent hours reliving the adventure, revelling in the wonders of spring and the raptures of their love, their thoughts and memories merging and melding, caressing and stroking, the sensations as real as the first time they had experienced them.

When the Doctor sensed Rose’s light dimming, slowly at first, becoming softer, quieter, he thought she might be falling asleep. But, as the loving touch of her thoughts became ever weaker, he knew better. In desperate, tender devotion, he bolstered her mind with his own, wrapping his thoughts around hers, even as he tugged her wilting body against his, keeping her with him for a few moments longer. And as her heartbeats diminished into silence, he drew the last bright embers of her cherished presence deep into his mind, to that place that harboured their bond, and the precious piece of herself she had shared with him so many years before.

* * *

 


End file.
